


(Fanvid) Bernard/Stubbs - If I Lose Myself

by Fannibalistic



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Ashley Stubbs is a badass, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23963362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannibalistic/pseuds/Fannibalistic
Summary: My hand totally slipped and I made another one.
Relationships: Bernard Lowe/Ashley Stubbs
Kudos: 5





	(Fanvid) Bernard/Stubbs - If I Lose Myself

**Author's Note:**

> My hand totally slipped and I made another one.


End file.
